


Does It Come With The Hand?

by onephantasticsummer



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Puppet History (Web Series), Ruining History (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Office Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, ghoulbois, mlm, office blowjob, shane and ryan, shyan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onephantasticsummer/pseuds/onephantasticsummer
Summary: ryan didn’t win the trophy but at least he could have the hand
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 8
Kudos: 133





	Does It Come With The Hand?

**Author's Note:**

> hiya! this is my first time ever writing and publishing a fic/smut whatever not only in this fandom but like in forever so i hope ya’ll like it and i would really appreciate feedbacks! also this wasn’t proofread so i’m sorry if there are typos (i know there are plenty)

“While you fill out your answers I’ll show you what you’re playing for ”, Shane said from behind is puppet stage, moving the mouth of the blue coloured puppet skilfully. “That’s what I wanna know.” , Steven said.

They were filming the first episode for Puppet History. Shane has always been a history nerd. He loves history. And he also loves the concept of a show based on history. After Buzzfeed didn’t let him do what he wanted at least he could now do it even better through his own network.

“Behold! The Coveted Cup Of The History Master”, Shane said as he lifted up his hand that wasn’t controlling a puppet to bring the little trophy filled with Jelly Beans in the stage frame. “Is that a hand I see?”, Steven poked fun at Shane when the sight of his hand appeared at the bottom of the frame. “No!”, Shane protested.  
“Whose watch is that?”, Steven asked.  
“Huh?Um-“, Shane stopped for a second making both Ryan and Steven laugh.

“Bet you gonna wanna win that! huh?”, Shane changed the subject moving on with the show.

“Yeah, man. Does it come with the hand?”, Ryan said, jokingly of course only with the intention of teasing Shane.

:::

Steven won the little competition they had on the episode. Ryan childishly joked a little saying Steven didn’t deserve that. But it was just a bit. He didn’t mean that of course.

“Well, Thank you for watching Puppet History! We will see you next time. Thank you to Steven again.“, Shane said through the Professor Puppet.

“No ‘thank you’ to me?”, Ryan pouted.

Shane just ignored Ryan as Steven was throwing jelly beans onto the little puppet stage. Ryan wasn’t too happy about it.

As Steven’s attempts kept failing Ryan deadpanned, “That wasn’t even close.”

“You’re just wasting jelly beans at this point.” , he went on.

“Ok. See you guys.”, Shane said deciding it was enough filming already.

“You didn’t thank me professor!” , Ryan yelled.

“Bye Ryan.” , The Professor puppet said as the curtains went down all the way.

“You didn’t thank me professor!”, Ryan repeated making everyone in the room including himself laugh.

“Thanks , babe”, Shane winked. He was standing now being done with his show. The cameras had cut off. The crew slowly packing up. The trio wasn’t the highlight of the room anymore.

Ryan rolled his eyes, “Would it have hurt to that on camera?”. It wasn’t something serious. They banter like this all the time.

“I love seeing you all pouty and annoyed”, Shane said mouthing. .

“You two are something else“, Steven said and laughed making the couple laugh along.

:::

“Hey, Ry? Would you mind getting me a coffee from Starbucks?”, Shane said to his boyfriend because he was busy doing something on the computer.

It was after work hours and all the employees had already left the Watched HQ . Shane, Steven and Ryan stayed back though. They were supposed to talk about some things with the shows and schedules. The launch date was getting nearer and they were very excited and working really hard to ensure the best.

“Why don’t you ask Steven to do it?”, Ryan said, rather harsh. It was clear that Shane didn’t expect that when he turned his face from the computer screen to look at Ryan. 

“What’s wrong?”, Shane asked, confused.  
“I don’t know. What’s wrong with you?”, Ryan snapped. 

Steven was on his phone, he gave the couple an awkward look. Maybe he wasn’t supposed to be here when Shane and Ryan are probably fighting. 

“Yeah, Shane I’ll bring you your coffee I was gonna go get myself some anyway.”, He said and left the room without another word. While leaving he could feel Ryan giving him a death stare but he just decided to ignore it.

Shane put his headphone down on the table and joined Ryan on the couch. “Babe, what’s wrong?”, he asked.

Ryan huffed and rolled his eyes. Shane furrowed his eyebrows but then he burst into fits of laughter as realisation hit him.

“You’re jealous of Steven?”, he asked in between his laughters.

Ryan wasn’t really the jealous kind. Plus he was very good friends with Steven. He was just salty because Shane wasn’t paying him enough attention. He gets that Shane was keeping himself busy with work but that doesn’t mean he had to ignore Ryan all the time. They hadn’t even had sex in a week! Plus he was purposely ignoring Ryan today while filming Puppet History. He knows it was just a bit but... UGH! He doesn’t know. He just wasn’t in his best mood today. He craved Shane. And the fact that Shane didn’t even give a shit makes him mad.

“No.” , Ryan said. Shane put his arm around Ryan’s shoulder, “Okay.” He wasn’t laughing anymore. He could sense Ryan wasn’t feeling very good for some reason. And so his only objective right then was to lift his baby’s mood up. 

“By the way, Ryan, I don’t know if you can recall but I do remember something you said earlier today.”, He said. Ryan turned to look at his boyfriend. “What?”, he asked, there was little hint of annoyance laced in his voice.

Shane pulled Ryan a little closer, his hands moving from Ryan’s shoulder to his sides. 

“You know, when you asked if the trophy came with the hand.”, he said, his voice almost low as a whisper. 

Ryan gave Shane a questioning look.

“Aren’t you glad it didn’t?”, Shane said looking Ryan in the eye. 

Ryan rolled his eyes but he had a smile on his face.

“Because guess what, Steven doesn’t get to have this hand. No one else but you does.”, Shane said as he grabbed Ryan’s neck with the hand that wasn’t by Ryan’s side. 

Ryan gasped when Shane’s fingers pressed harder into his throat.

“You like that don’t you?”, Shane smirked. “You want me to choke you. You want it so bad” , Shane said pressing harder. And wow that was fast a switch from funny and casual to dark and horny. His tone got so much deeper. 

Ryan moaned, he could feel his blood gradually rushing towards his manhood. 

Shane fiercely put his lips onto Ryan’s, sucking onto his upper lip harshly but slowly. And shit Ryan couldn’t think straight anymore. His head was dizzy. He was breathless from Shane’s kiss and the way he was choking him. But he tried to kiss his boyfriend back as much as could.

After a heavy make out session for a couple minutes or so, Shane’s grip on Ryan’s throat weakened. He broke away from the kiss, leaving Ryan all desperate and needy. 

Ryan made a whining sound making Shane chuckle a little.He pulled away from Ryan. He wasn’t gonna have sex in the office, that’s not what he was planning anyway.

But Ryan wasn’t having one bit of it. He finally got Shane’s attention and he wasn’t gonna loose it that easily. He wanted Shane. He wanted Shane right then and there.

He made his way on to Shane’s lap, straddling Shane’s hips with his legs. Shane was just looking at him with a smirk. Oh that bastard. Ryan grabbed Shane’s face in his hand and put their lips together. And he kissed him, he kissed him until he was seeing stars. His body subconsciously started grinding against Shane’s groin. It didn’t take Shane long to take control. Shane really didn’t want to but when he felt Ryan’s hard on rubbing onto him, he couldn’t think rationally anymore.

Fuck it, a quickie wouldn’t hurt anyone. 

Shane pulled away from the kiss once again. But this time to take Ryan’s shirt off. Ryan helped Shane out of his shirt too. They were really gonna do it in the middle of the office huh?

Shane grabbed Ryan’s waist from both sides and laid him down on the couch. He pulled Ryan’s jeans off and later his own , leaving them in nothing but their boxers. Ryan was looking at him with anticipation and want in his eyes. 

Shane leaned down , planting a loving kiss on Ryan’s lips, and then his neck, and then his collar bone, and then his left nipple, and then the right one. The trail of kisses went all the way down to Ryan’s naval until Shane stopped to get Ryan out of his boxer revealing his throbbing hard cock. 

“Whoo you’re really excited aren’t you?” , joking. Ryan sighed. Yeah Shane does that often, cracking jokes in the middle of sex and making Ryan get all frustrated but Shane loves it. He loves seeing his boy all worked up and red, and practically begging for him to touch him. He thinks it’s the cutest thing ever. Shane loves Ryan.

Shane wheezed before taking his own boxers off and he was horny too. Way too hard. Him making fun of Ryan when he was like that himself definitely wasn’t fair.

He took Ryan’s member in his hands and pecked the tip and gave the entire length a lick, sending electricity throughout Ryan’s body. Ryan moaned loudly when Shane finally took his dick inside his mouth, the warmth of his breath, the way Shane’s mouth moved up and down his hard on made Ryan clutch the fabric of the couch.

One of Shane‘a hands was slowly making it’s way toward Ryan’s ass. And as soon as he rubbed a finger on Ryan’s ass crack, he stopped. He took Ryan’s cock out of his mouth.

“Why’d you stop?” , Ryan whined.

“Uh- We don’t have lube.”, Shane said.

“Ugh! What now?”, Ryan asked, desperation clear in his voice. Both of them were way too horny to just stop now.

“We don’t need lube. Please, just finish the blow job I want a release so bad.”, Ryan continued but Shane was already getting up from the couch. 

“Nooo.”, Ryan whined once more.

“Wait, babe.”, Shane said as he picked up a backpack he had by his desk. Ryan was confused. Was Shane carrying around lube everywhere? Honestly he wouldn’t mind if he did. Shane brought out a tube of lotion from his bag.

“Ta da!”, Shane said making his way back to Ryan again.

Ryan groaned. He didn’t like using lotion for lube. He hated the consistency. But who is he kidding he’ll have Shane touch him however at this point. He. Just. Wants. Shane. To. Touch. Him.

Shane put some lotion on his hands and skilfully inserted his pointer finger into Ryan‘s whole. The younger moaned at the touch of Shane’s cold fingers. But soon the coldness was replaced with heat when Shane’s finger started creating friction inside his hole. Not long after, Ryan was filled with another finger of Shane’s. And wow he forgot how good that felt. 

“Fuck” “God” and “Shane” were the only three words slurring out of Ryan’s mouth repeatedly as Shane worked his fingers on his hole.

“One more?”, Shane asked. Ryan only nodded, giving his boyfriend the green light.

And once the third finger was in, Ryan was loosing his mind. He couldn’t even see clearly. He could only hear his own moans and the faint sounds of Shane’s fingers moving inside of him.

To Ryan’s surprise, Shane put another finger inside him making Ryan scream out loud. Ryan’s never had this many fingers in him. He didn’t know if he could take it. 

Shane’s hand didn’t move, it was still. He was letting Ryan’s hole adjust to the feeling. But then slowly he started to move his fingers.

Ryan was a mess. The pain, the pleasure, there was only so much he could take. He pulled Shane down by his shoulder and kissed him hard to take his mind off the burning pain he was feeling. Shane obliged and kissed him back while his fingers never stopped.

“I’m gonna get my thumb in.”, Shane said breaking the kiss. It wasn’t a question, it was a warning.

“Sha-Shane , I don’t think I can-“, Ryan said breathlessly.

“I know you can, baby.” , Shane said sitting up on his knees again. 

“But Sha- AAH”, Ryan was cut off by Shane’s fingers entirely leaving his hole. He could feel the burn, the emptiness. Fuck. But not even a second later “You wanted the hand, Right? So now you get all of it.” , Shane said as he entered one by one all his fingers into Ryan, forming a fist inside his hole.

“FUCK! FUCK OH FUCK”, Ryan moaned.  
Shane wasn’t moving. He didn’t wanna hurt Ryan. He slowly gave a little push with his fist making Ryan hiss. And then the pace only kept increasing. Ryan held on to Shane’s shoulder and his fingers were probably leaving a mark for how tight his grip was. 

“Shane, I’m gonna- I’m- cum”, Ryan said.  
“Wait a little bit for me, babe.” , Shane said as he used his other hand to hold his own cock and rub it up and down with the same pace he was fisting into Ryan.

But Ryan couldn’t hold it in anymore. It was too much. He tried but-  
He came all over his stomach and Shane. Shane stopped moving his hand inside Ryan but he didn’t take it out just wait. He stroked his own member rapidly until he came a few moments later. He looked at Ryan, probably passed out. He slowly got his hand out, making Ryan hiss in pain. He smiled and pecked Ryan’s lips. Ryan has his eyes closed but he gave Shane a faint smile. Shane got up and got tissues to clean them up.  
He put on his boxers. And then managed to climb on the couch to Ryan, who was still naked and too tired from earlier. The couch wasn’t big enough to fit both of them but Shane tangled up with Ryan’s body and made enough space for the two of them. Ryan was laid on his back and Shane held onto him from the side, trying to spoon him. Shane chuckled to himself when he saw the professor puppet from the corner of his eye sitting at the top shelf on the wall. 

:::  
“Oh my god! OH MY- OH MY GOD ! I CANNOT FUCKING BELIEVE YOU GUYS”

That’s what woke Shane up. He didn’t know he had fallen asleep. He slowly opened his eyes. “Huh?”, he asked, still not entirely awake.

“That’s it! I’m fucking leaving. And I’m taking the coffee with me. Oh god-“

Shane heard the door slam. 

“Who was it?”, he asked sleepily.

“Mhmm, I don’t know. Steven maybe.”, he heard Ryan said. Both of them were too tired and sleepy to think rationally.  
Shane laid his head down again, as Ryan scooted closer and rested his head again his neck. Steven would probably make Shane buy a new couch for the office but Shane doesn’t care about that right now. He just wants to sleep with Ryan in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> just watch 4:04 of this video https://youtu.be/abmzSFY0I1k 
> 
> and you’ll know what drove me to write this


End file.
